Snork Tetris: From Snorkland With Fun!
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: All of Snorkland became addicted to the new game called Snork Tetris that happened to have hit the shelves of the game stores, no matter where you go Tetris is the name of the game. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar and the gang line were outside the nearby Game Snork Store, a new game had came out and it just happened to be so popular that even the Governor and his son is waiting in line... at the very front of it of course. "Wow, I never knew this game is very popular." said AllStar, "I wonder what is it?"

"What ever it is, I just want to get a hold of it." eager Casey.

"It just happened to only cost 20 pearls," said Daffney, "The price is going to double about noon, good thing we've waited all night for the store to open."

"We've just got here an hour ago Daffney," said Dimmy.

"We had?" she asked.

"Hey! It's opening up!" cried an excited Snork.

One of the Employees unlock the outer doors, then a mob of Snorks ran the unfortunate Snork over flattening him into the ground. It's amazing that he's still alive, meanwhile customers began to approach the new game section and discovered what the game is.

"Snork Tetris," said AllStar, "Wow, it's better than I thought. It's a Portable Game Device, it almost looks like a calculator."

The gang managed to grab a copy of Tetris just before the Snork crowd creates a giant pyramid of Snorks in the isle, luckily the gang managed to head over to the cash register, pay their game, and leave just before the situation got out of control. The Wetworths weren't so lucky, as always when prospecting for things of interest.

At AllStar's house, the gang opened up the packages and pulled out the Tetris game. AllStar was right, it was indeed the size of a calculator. A particular large one too that needed Double A batteries, luckily the game came with batteries. The Snorks turned their games on and try to figure out how to play it, "What are you supposed to do?" asked Daffney.

"I don't know," said AllStar as the game begins number one.

An L shaped block on AllStar's game fell from the screen slowly, AllStar pressed the buttons with his thumb and he managed to move the block left and right and also rotate it. When it touched the bottom of the screen, another block the shape of a T came from the top of the screen and it also landed on the bottom, then a straight line Block, then a zig zag block. After the blocks piled around, AllStar managed to line them up then a row rapidly blinked and disappeared.

"Oh you have to line the blocks up in a row to clear the screen," said AllStar. "It only trims it a bit depending on how many blocks you lined up at once."

"I get it now," said Casey as she successfully lined up the blocks, "This is fun."

By the following days, the gang played the game non-stop. The media can't stop talking about Tetris and even managed to make proclaims that Tetris can increase Brain Efficiency and calm post dramatic events, however no one really knew who created Snork Tetris.

Products of Snork Tetris began appearing everywhere in Snorkland, the merchandise managed to generate a lot of revenue and 3 out of 5 Snorks were wearing or owning something about Tetris. If anyone were to go through Downtown Snorkland they would almost always see a Snork playing the Portable Game, even villans such as Strangesnork and Bigweed were pre-occupied by Tetris.

"Don't touch the top!" cried Dr. Strangesnork as block after block stack on top of the string, "No! NO!"

The whole screen blanked and it showed a message: GAME OVER.

"Er this sucks," snapped Dr. Strangesnork as he resets the game and starts over again, "Finneus, how are you doing?"

The Catfish was also playing Tetris and he was on Level 10, Dr. Strangesnork never even got passed Level 1. A few kilometers away, Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed were also into the game and they were doing quite well with it. "Finally, something to try to take my anger on." said Bigweed as he plays the portable device, "Lil' Seaweed, how are you doing?"

"Almost at Level 8, the blocks seem to fall faster every time you gain a level." she explains.

"This gives me an idea on an attempt to take over Snorkland, using blocks." said Bigweed, "I'll get to that right after I'm done with Snork Tetris."

He never got around to it.

Meanwhile, the gang were at a Fast Food Restaurant still playing Snork Tetris as well as other Snorks that were there. A friend soon came by, his name is Radio Seaworthy and yes he's related to AllStar. He is followed by his pet green octopus named Rex, and yes he's related to Occy. The Green Snork had a banjo and was playing the Tetris theme song as he came along, the Snorks didn't know what the theme song since there is no music on the game, just beeping sound effects, but it certainly got there attention.

"Hey Radio," said AllStar as Radio stopped playing the banjo and tossed it over his shoulder for some unknown reason.

"See your playing Tetris, along with all the Snorks in Snorkland," said Radio.

"You heard of Tetris?" asked AllStar.

"Know it? I created it." claimed Radio.

Everyone in the Fast Food Restaurant paused their Tetris games and soon gave Radio their attention as he explains his story. "I needed money for funding on research development and some other Science Expirements, and I also needed a way to express my High IQ. So one day, I saw some barrels fell from Dry Space and watch them land gently on the ground. They lined up and exploded, and that's how I got the idea to create Tetris."

"Wow, that's amazing." said Daffney.

"Don't mention it," said Radio, "You Snorks keep on playing as I have some money to collect from this game, I haven't expected it would become this popular so I guess I'm going to have to create a more advance model of Tetris. Me and Quantum Computers these days."

Radio walked off as Rex follows as he whistles the Tetris theme song, Tooter soon caught on and resumes playing his game. "I never knew a close friend of ours would create something amazing," said Dimmy, "Wow, that's cool."

"I'll say," said AllStar as he resumes his Tetris game, then began whistling the Tetris theme. Soon everyone in the restaurant began whistling the song as they continued playing their game, they probably figured that the song was connected to Tetris since the tune seemed to fit the game perfectly.

**THE END**


End file.
